Dirthamen's Orb
by Eve310
Summary: The Dalish know the story of Dirthamen and Felon'din. Their separation as one brother went to the beyond while the other could not follow. In his lowest point Dirthamen created an artifact to tear open the fade. However the Dread Wolf heard of Dirthamen's plan and i scheming against it. From the pen of the (so far) unknown Antivan author, based off accounts given by a Dalish woman.


It always seemed like spring when Dirthamen was with his brother Falon'din. When he was near it seemed, the flowers bloomed 10-fold, when they laid in bed together the birds' songs were louder and more beautiful than ever. Dirthamen joked on how they were trying to mask all the noises, managing to make his brother blush. They embraced where they laid, and the birds did indeed sing much more loudly.

After the night Dirthamen awoke first looking at his brother's seeping face, stroking his fingers through his silky hair. "I wish we could stay like this forever" his mind wondered and wondered further it did. For the mind of the god of secrets wouldn't be fooled by a dream. But a good dream it was… And so Falon'din faded from sight and Dirthamen awoke for real to the world without spring, where the flowers lost their bloom and the birds their voice. His brother went to a place where he could not follow. Still dreaming now and forever guiding the souls of the dying to the beyond. Dirthamen put his hand on where his brother was sleeping in his dream and got up to wonder aimlessly as he's done for the past month.

He went up to a mirror. It was not one of sorts that showed your reflection, which Dirthamen couldn't bare to look at as being Falon'din's twin, it'd bring him sorrow. The surface of the mirror was a green mosaic that flowed freely. Dirthamen walked into it and disappeared into the crossroads connecting the mirror and many others. Before he could see an amazing sight, dozens of colours flying around, impossible trees, runes depicting all who passed by. Now however with his brother gone he lost the ability to view the beauty of the elven creation. The surroundings were covered by a grey mist of despair and misery, the trees looked dead and the runes held no meaning.

Dirthamen wandered aimlessly till he came across two ravens. "You are lost, and soon you will fade," the raven named Fear said to Dirthamen as he passed them. "Your brother has abandoned you. He no longer loves you," said the other, named Deceit. "I am not lost, and Falon'Din has not abandoned me." Dirthamen called out in protest to the crows. They laughed the most wicked of laughs. "He'd rather spend time with dead animals than his brother" Deceit cackled, "He doesn't even remember his brother" Fear added. Dirthamen enraged called forth flames to burn the tree the crows were standing on, then as the crows tried to fly away in the panic, he called the winds to drop them to the ground and roots to pin them there.

"I command you to take me to my brother" Dirthamen demanded. The crows laughed again despite their situation. Fear called out "Stupid elf thinks we can just fly him to the fade", they cackled more viciously now enraging Dirthamen who called on the flames yet again. But then stopped. He thought of his brother and how he didn't want to send any souls to him to ferry into the beyond. He called back the roots and allowed the crows to fly free.

"I will not surrender to you Fear and Deceit. I am not lost. I swear I will find the way to him even if I am to tear down the veil to do it" He yelled as the crows flew away. His voice however didn't only meet them. Far away the Dread Wolf's keen ears picked up Dirthamen's promise. The wolf smirked as he made his way to stalk the god of secrets seeing a perfect opportunity to further his schemes.

More months past as Dirthamen started gathering more and more knowledge thanks to his servants. He did not leave his laboratory in all this time as he felt like something was stalking him, relying on all the animals at his command which brought him parts, writings and other knowledge to build his masterpiece, a perfect orb capable to channelling powerful magic. So powerful it would disintegrate anyone who wasn't a god as he found out when he asked one of his servants to hold it for him.

While trying to find a way to hold the orb while its channelling magic for him to enter to the beyond Dirthamen realized his closest companion the bear was nowhere to be found, while all other servants seemed to avoid looking at him. He found this troubling and omen that something terrible was about to happen.

The bad omen however didn't make him cautious when the Dread Wolf entered his sanctum. "Fen'harel, what are you doing here. How did you even find this place?" Dirthamen addressed the wolf as if an equal. He was one of the gods to after all. "Old friend. I simply heard from your servants of your creation and that no one but you can hold it. I thought to offer you some help. I sympathise with you wanting to see Felon'din again. I will hold the artefact for you my friend." The Dread Wolf smiled with as much fake kindness as he would offer. However, Dirthamen couldn't tell through the deception simply overjoyed. He hugged the wolf "Thank you friend. Thank you." And he led the wolf to the orb.

He held it as it started glowing green. Emanating power, the Dread Wolf have never seen before. All within his reach. He held it as promised. And with Dirthamen's instructions a green portal to the Beyond opened. The Veil was torn. All the power was a lot even for the Dread Wolf but he held as Dirthamen entered overjoyed on the prospect of seeing his brother. He entered the Fade and then…

The portal close shut behind him. He didn't know but on the other side the Dread Wolf with the orb in his Jaws ran faster than anyone could catch him. Trapping Dirthamen. He coerced the servants into giving up all Dirthamen's secrets. The only one who refused was the bear. So, the Dread Wolf shut his Jaws around her neck sending her to Falon'din.

And it was once Dirthamen finally met his brother when he found the truth as he was leading his friend to the beyond. Saddened by her death but overjoyed to meet his brother they finally embraced for real. All the colour returned to Dirthamen's life. The spring bloomed again in the beyond and the real world. The brids sang again and Felon'din's love to his brother was as strong as it always been proving that Fear and Deceit were liars. The reunion was bittersweet however. For Dirthamen and Felon'din had no way to return to the land of the living. The land that was in danger with the Dread Wolf having a hold of such a powerful artefact.

Dirthamen didn't let all the worries get the better of him. He had his brother back. And they were to spend eternity together. If it was to be in the beyond so be it. So Dirthamen and Felon'din led the souls during the day. And during the night they caught up on what they missed over the months of separation.

Meanwhile the Dread Wolf smirked. He had gotten his prize and trapped Dirthamen beyond the Veil without other gods realizing so far. It was just a start to his schemes to trap all the Elven Gods beyond the veil. So Fen'harel sped onwards to ruin the elven civilization while Dirthamen and Felon'din were embracing in their bittersweet reunion

 **Special thanks:**

Emily – My friend who introduced me to another world of stories in Dalish mythology

Professor Narcissa Raimen – for sharing her expertise in Dalish mythos

Arasghilana – for discovering this beautiful story

 _*A percentage of the earnings for this book will go to the Dalish*_

 _[real special thanks to Simon. The GM (at the time) of our dragon age table top game who came up with this headcannon]_


End file.
